


a glass of wine, a plate, and the feeling of satisfaction

by hydroknife



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Spite is a great motivator, fake dating au, platonic anngoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydroknife/pseuds/hydroknife
Summary: i ( don't ) hope that shido has a tide stain remover stick. anngoro fake date and ruin shido's day.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	a glass of wine, a plate, and the feeling of satisfaction

**_“Hold on, I have a plan.”_ **

  
  


It wasn’t as if Goro was inept at planning, but, when the topic at hand involves a whole lot of spite and Masayoshi Shido - well, Ann couldn’t help but be a  _ bit _ skeptical. 

Goro’s grin bordered on menacing as he spilled the details, Ann watching the other man drift around his apartment as they talked. Facetime calls had become a pretty frequent activity they shared. A way for them to talk without looping everyone else into the conversation, or forcing Goro onto the train to Shibuya - not that he would mind, but sometimes (like now) 4 AM was an inopportune time to find himself away from home.

Ann kept her cheek squished into her hand, occasionally humming to signify that she was listening. By the time Goro had finished, he had his phone propped up against something, silencing himself by shoving hastily cooked ramen into his face. 

Quite frankly, he looked ridiculous. Sounded a bit ridiculous, even.

“So, what you’re saying is you want me to show up to this party pretending to be your girlfriend, but make it as uncomfortable for Shido as possible?”

Goro shrugs.

“More or less. You could spill something on him, if you really wanted. It’ll be fun!”

Ann laughs into her palm, pigtails swinging in front of the camera as she shakes her head.

“You’re right. It would be fun!” She rights her phone once more, face more visible on Goro’s end of the call.

“It’ll keep him off your back still, right?”

Goro’s face falls a bit, as it usually does when the topic of where his true tastes lie is brought up - especially in conjunction with his father. He picks at his food for a moment, and then nods.

“It’s worked so far, right? The people online have been keeping the rumors alive enough for him to not question me. And for you to get the upper hand over Mika again.”

Ann purses her lips. A point has been made, and a highly effective one at that.

“Alright. So! What color should I be wearing when I stain the hell out of Shido’s expensive suit?”

Goro laughs, and a long two hours later, their plan falls together completely.

When the day actually comes, Goro escorts Ann inside the venue with their hands loosely clasped together. Immediately, several looks are thrown their way - several greetings to accompany the gazes. Ann thrives in the spotlight, clinging to Goro convincingly as more people begin to talk to them.

They’re wrapped in conversation with a businessman when Shido finally spots them, loudly calling Goro over from a circle to the side of the room. Several heads around the man turn, and Goro nods politely to excuse himself and Ann. 

He can’t say his stomach doesn’t flip as Shido’s gaze falls on them, and like Ann can sense the pit of emotion that unfurls, she squeezes his hand once. It works well enough for Goro to focus on the task at hand, equipping the most blinding of smiles.

“Shido-san.” 

Akechi greets him, and Ann gives a polite bow. It’s hard to miss the way the group’s attention has shifted off of Akechi for the moment, and onto the girl that hangs off his arm - he’ll make sure to ask if she’s alright later, after they’ve left all the drama behind.

“Akechi. And you must be...”

Shido trails off, looking to Ann for an answer. 

“Ann Takamaki. Goro’s girlfriend!” Her voice has taken on the sugar coated quality it tends to when she’s acting, and Goro has to bite his tongue on a laugh. Instead, he smiles sweetly.

“Right. They’ve been talking about you two in the tabloids recently, haven’t they? I suppose it’s only fair that Goro finds an adequate girl to settle with, right?”

The circle around them murmurs agreement, and Akechi feigns a laugh.

“Right, Shido-san,”

Akechi’s gaze averts, seeking out a waiter with a tray. He flags the man down, taking two glasses of red wine off the tray with a quick nod of thanks. He passes one to Ann. No one in the group seems to question it when she takes a small sip. Akechi takes one as well, and then continues.

  
“I suppose it must be fate, that the two of us found each other.”

He cringes inwardly as he speaks, but the crowd eat the words right out of his mouth, crooning about young love, this and that. Akechi tunes it out as the conversation continues to flow, only interjecting on occasion. Ann continues to utilize her charm in the lime-light, right up until Akechi gives their signal.

He discreetly knocks against his glass twice, and Ann smiles in response. Blue eyes remain forward, focused on the conversation - on Shido, her target. 

Akechi quickly excuses himself, uttering something about needing a quick bite to eat. He slinks over to the buffet set out for the guests, and peruses his options until he finds something that meets his standards.

Sauces, brightly colored. He isn’t quite sure what the food is itself, but he’s certain it’s messy; probably enough to ruin an expensive piece of clothing. He fills his plate, and makes his way back to Ann. 

They make eye contact one final time, and Goro times his entrance so that he collides with another guest, and then into Ann. He forces mock concern as wine and sauce go flying, landing directly onto Shido’s white suit. 

It splatters, and Akechi swears that the image is almost better than any painting he’s seen in a gallery. Ann gasps for dramatic effect, hand flying to her mouth before she begins laying on apology after apology. Akechi smiles uneasily when Shido catches his eyes, face holding a barely contained rage. 

Shido says nothing, only directing a sharp glare toward Ann as he storms off to find something to save his suit jacket. Once the attention on the pair has shifted, they sneak off to the exit.

Once outside, Ann fishes her phone out to open up the PT group chat, ready to claim bragging rights. Akechi offers his hand for a high five, to which she roughly slaps.

Ann and Goro - 1.

Shido - 0.

**Author's Note:**

> ( goro voice ) i'm Petty


End file.
